


Brooken nightmares

by kittyspring



Category: Ben 10, benrook - Fandom, brooken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's going through a hard time and he tries to hide it from everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleep

Ben slept in his bed curled up in a ball with his green blanket tangled all around him. His hands where clinch into fists and his face was scrunched up in fear. He was mumbling in his sleep as he moved his legs closer to his chest and dug his face deeper into his pillow.

"No......stop" he mumbled as tears started to form from his closed eyes. Ben opened his eyes fast as he jolted up into a sitting position screaming loudly.

"Noooo" he shouted. He breathed heavily as he processed where he was. He put his arms behind him leaning a little on them. He started to calm down when he realized he was in his own room. After a moment his expiration changed from a fearful one to that of annoyance. He huffed and looked at his clock. Three forty five it read.

"Really you got to be kidding me I've only been asleep for an hours" Ben ran is fingers through his hair noticing it was wet with sweat. He flopped back down onto his bed, facing the clock knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Ben walked to his gram pa's shop. Even though he didn't go back to sleep he was still two hours late for mission assignments. He stretched out his right arm to the sky and stretched the other over his head, holding them in place as he yawned. He let his arms swing down as he opened the door making the bell inside ring. He walked to the back putting his hands in his pocket. He pulled the flusher opening the entrance to the plumbers HQ.

Since that night of the break in when they had to launch the HQ into space, the entrance in max's shop was turned into a teleported. Ben was teleported beside the elevator inside HQ right by the monitor station. He toke a hand out of his pocket

to cover his mouth as he yawned while walking up the stairs.

"How nice of you to show up Ben" Max said in a sarcastic yet stern tone.

"I would have been here sooner but I couldn't get out of bed" he smiled turning his tired expiration into a smug one.

"Well rooks on earth leaving the garage right now so I'll make this breve there's talk of a shipment of illegal buy products said to come in tonight at the docks you and rook are going to be look out in case these rumors are true"

"What but that's boring" Ben protested.

"I don't care you need a none action mission you've been to recluse lately" Ben ground as he slouched in annoyance. He sent Blukic and Driba coordinates to the plumbers garage on earth. With in the next second a green light enveloped him as he Was teleported just in front of the metal door of the plumbers garage. He toke a deep breath it came out a little shaky As memories of his nightmare started to surf-us slightly. Ben was trying to keep the memories at bay he didn't notice the door opening and the noise of an engine running, coming closer to him. It was when he heard tires coming to a harsh stop that he jumped out of his thoughts as his body jolted. He through his hands just above his ears cringing in place. Once he realized he was still standing he turned slightly to see rook sitting back in his van, sighing in relief.

Ben relaxed standing up straight and lowering his arms. He walked over to the other side of the van opening the passengers door and hopping inside. Rook watched as the other closed the door.

"Why are you always in front of my van" he asked a mix of irritation and concern. Ben chuckled as he buckled himself in.

"Kevin always asked me the same thing about his car he said one day he wouldn't step on the breaks and he'd just run me over" Ben moved his hand in a straight line demonstrating a car moving. He smiled at the action then looked over at rook who had a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings" he told the human. Ben just gave a forced crooked smile. Rook turned to the wheel, pressing on the gas.

"Augh we have to do patrol and a stake out this is so boooooorrrriiiiiiinggggggga" Ben complained, laying his head on a table at mister smoothies. Rook sat across from him sipping a little at his smoothie. Ben turned his head so his chin was resting on the table instead of his cheek. His hands intertwined in his lap and smoothie off to the side of the table. He starred up at rook who was looking down at his smoothie as he continued to drink out of the straw. Ben smiled to himself taking in the whole scene in front of him. His expiration turning from boredom to satisfaction. Rook looked from his cup to Ben as he let go of the straw from his furry lips. Ben quickly turned his head back down on his cheek blushing a little while looking annoyed.

"Well we could always do something in between the two since we have six hours until we have to be at the docks" rook suggested in his normal mellowed tone. Ben instantly shot up into a sitting passion a big grin on his face. His hands holding his end of the table.

"You wanna go to the sumo slammers festival that's in town I've been dying to go all week" he was now standing as his upper half leaned over the table being supported by his arms. Rook smiled slightly at the others excitement.

"Alright" rook toke the straw in his mouth as he closed his eyes and turned his body. Ben gasped pushing off the table and jumping in excitement bringing his elbows down to his sides making fists with his hands.

"Yes wooohooo" he yelled dancing in excitement. Rook opened his eyes and looked to the side smiling to himself at Ben's excitement.

The two pulled up to the festival. Ben bounced around in excitement holding on to his seat once they arrived. He turned to rook with excitement written all over his face. Rook laughed to himself as Ben waited for him to unlock the doors. Ben heard a click and bolted out the door closing it behind him as he dug into his pocket for some money.

"I got the tickets" he yelled running to the surprisingly small line. Rook couldn't help but chuckle a little Ben was just to cute when he was excited. He stepped out of the van, locking it after he closed the door. He walked over to Ben placing the keys in one of his pouches. Ben looked up at him with an adorable closed smile.

The line moved at a fast pace but for Ben it felt like eternity. Finally he gave his money to the ticket booth guy. He smiled back at rook who stud closely behind him. He looked down at Ben giving a bit of a nervous smile. He knew he had to be stamped and some places don't allow rook to enter because the ink doesn't stay on his fur.

"You can go ...both of you" said the guy after he stamped Ben's hand.

"But shouldn't I be stamped to it is your rules" rook protested a little.

"Man like I don't care" he responded sounding overly irritated. Rook was being pulled by his arm.

" come on rook" Ben said pulling him with both hands. Rook allowed himself to be pulled after he was done talking to the man. Ben almost fell from the unsuspected movements of his partner. Rook laughed to himself at the others actions. Ben just scuffed at him then proceeded to look around. There was a bunch of booths with games and prizes at the front, some food stops and portable Toilets a little bit down and then at the far end was the rides.

"We should go all the way down there and work are way up" Ben looked at rook smiling again.

"I think we should start here that way we can see everything on the way down" rook suggested to Ben. Ben thought a moment for once he had a blank expiration on. After a moment it seemed as if life restored to his body as he straightened his slightly slouched back and smiled lightly.

" alright so what do you wanna do first" Ben asked giving in to rooks suggestion.

"Well hmm" rook looked around the games. Most of them had cheap prizes that you could buy at toys R us for less then what the games were worth. His eyes landed on a big stuffed green cat that looked like 35 inches in height and 30 inches in width. Rook looked down from the stuffed cat to the game. There was a brown board at the back with water balloons pined to it. He smiled walking over to the game. Ben fallowed him examining the game rook was walking towards. Rook looked at the employee who just happened to be an alien of an unknown species to Ben. He grabbed his wallet taking out one stick of taydenite.

"darts you wanna play darts" Ben questioned, looking up at his partner as he was handed three darts. Rook raised his hand as he calculated the best angle to hit the balloons. He through the first dart hitting two water balloons at once then he through the second hitting one of the bigger balloons that were worth three points, and finally he through the last one which hit another big balloon.

"you win hurray what do you want pick from the top" the employee said sounding tired.

"The big green cat please" Rook told a big smile on his face. The alien grabbed a stick with a hook at the end of it. He stretched out his arms unhooking the cats straps from the hook it hung from. He handed it to Rook who lifted it off the stick. He looked at the back of the stuffed toy to see two backpack straps attached to it.

"here Ben" rook out stretched his arms towards Ben encouraging him to take the item in his hands. Ben looked at it green cat. It had two big purple buttons for eyes with with black in the center. A big black nose and a black classic kitting mouth sown underneath it. There was a big black ribbon tied on the neck with a bell on it. Ben blushed examining the plushie. He smiled wide at it taking it into his arms.

"Its so cute and green" he giggled hugging it. Rook blushed smiling bigger at Ben's giggling. Ben turned it over so he could grab the straps and carry it on his back.

"What now" he asked the revonnagader in a more up beat tone then he had earlier that day.

"hmm well we can find a ride" Rook purposed.

"Ok lets go onto the spinning sumo's" Ben turned walking to the ride with a skip in his step as he carried the giant cat. Rook could stop smiling Ben just looked to cute when he was excited.


	2. stake out

The day went on with Ben dragging Rook onto spinning rides and Rook getting so dizzy he needed to sit for awhile. Finally it was time to leave the festival and go on the inevitable stake out. The two climbed into the truck Ben through the green cat in the back. He buckled himself up looking over at Rook.

"You ok" he asked noticing Rook gripped onto the steering wheel for dear life

"Ya just a little dizzy" he responded letting out a shaky breath. Ben turned to the window biting his lip feeling guilty for begging Rook to go on all those rides.

"Ok" he said turning the key and starting the truck. He pulled out of the parking lot driving onto the road. The drive to the docks was quite as Rook willed his stomach to stop churning and Ben started getting sleepy. He slowed the truck to a stop hiding behind a wooden shack off to the side of the drop off point on the dock. Ben yawned looking at the drop off point. It wasn't long till he got bored and started fiddling with the omnitrix. Flashes of green were coming from it and loud beeping noises as he kept moving the nozzles.

Rook looked at him a bit irritated.

"What" Ben asked stopping his motions.

"The omnitrix is making to much noise you'll give away are position" Ben sighed giving a bored expiration. He rested his head on the door looking at the drop off point again. Ben could help the shaking of his legs becoming antsy. Rook payed him little mind knowing he gets frigidity and antsy when he's bored.

"Hey Rook you know what the cops on TV do when they go on stake outs" Ben asked looking at his partner.

"What" he asked not looking away from the dock.

"They talk" He told hopping for a distraction.

"About what" Rook turned his head so he was looking at Ben. He shrugged in response.

"Just about stuff like each others past and what not" Ben fiddled with the side of his jeans where the stitching work overlapped.

"Oh well .... you know what the farmers of revonnah do all 365 days of the year and about my family" Rook told thinking about something Ben didn't know.

"Well you don't know about my family except for my mom, gram pa, and Gwen" Ben smiled finding a topic. "you don't know my dad or if I have any siblings".

"Ben your an only child and your dad couldn't take all the plummer activity you and magister Tennyson were involved with so he walked out on you and your mom making her get another job to keep up with the bills, so you were forced to take on the responsibility of cleaning the house and keeping everything clean and some times cooking when your mom's to tired from working" Ben stared at him wide eyed then glared.

 

Ads by BlockAndSurfAd Options

 

 

"How did you know that" he asked defensively.

Ads by BlockAndSurfAd Options

 

"I read it in your file" Rook told looking back at the drop off point. Ben's shoulders dropped finding that conversation was futile. He just sighed to himself looking at the dash board in front of him. Ben started running his thumb over the small pocket on the door. He looked at the pocket feeling really drowsy finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He brought his feet up on the seat bringing his knees close to his chest. He rested his head on the window ceasing his fiddling. He yawned again.

"Ben" he heard someone call but the voice seemed so far away.

"Ya" he asked in a small voice just barley above a whisper.

"If your tired I got a blanket in the back" he rubbed his eye sitting up straight. He unbuckled himself putting his feet on the ground again. He stud up climbing into the back of the truck.

"wake me up if you see something suspicious" he told Rook stepping into the back. He grabbed a small brown blanket that was more like a cloak then a blanket. He grabbed the big green cat and curled up on top of it letting his legs lay on the metal ground. He blinked a few times before falling asleep.

Ben stud on vilgaxs ship looking down at the ground. He saw Gwen in her alien form laying on the ground being held by Kevin. He didn't have his mask on, his body covered in minerals. A pink substance flowed out of Gwen's glowing body as Kevin cried to her. He looked up at Ben anger clear in his face.

"This is your fault because you acted with out thinking" he shouted. "And now she's dead because of you" he continued. Ben backed away slowly before running out of the room and down the hall. He could see Julie on the walls of the hall as he ran.

"It was only a matter of time your carelessness would result in this you always were a terrible person" he ran harder entering a room that looked like azmiths lab. Standing inside was his gram pa Max, his dad and his mom.

"It's time to remove it then lock him up" Max said his eyes covered by a dark aura.

"I always knew it was trouble in his hands he's just a worthless kid" his father spoke.

"jail is were he belongs" his mother finished.

"NOOOO" Ben screamed at hearing the information. He ran out of the room into a blue hallway. He could hear foot steps fallowing him making him run even more. Julies voice screaming at him joined by Kevin and Gwen's.

"worthless you don't deserve the omnitrix you'd be better off dead" they shouted.

"stop it STOP IT I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT" he shouted tears running down his face.

"Ben" he heard someone call to him.

"Ben" it got louder.

"Ben" he could hear it clearly. Ben stopped in his tracks looking up at the black ceiling.

"No not you to please no" he cried falling to his knees.

"BEN" the voice screamed. Ben's eyes flew open fear clear in his green orbs. He noticed the revannahgander sitting beside him. his hand holding the others shoulder as he gave a look of concern.

"Ben are you alright you were yelling in your sleep" Ben sat up calming down. his eyes becoming emotionless while he looked at his partner. His breathing a little heavy.

"I am fine" Ben said in a shaky tone making Rooks concern deepen.

"It was just a dream nothing new" he continued running a hand through his slightly wet hair.

"Ben if it was just a dream you wouldn't have yelled" Ben bit his lip shaking a little at the memories of his nightmares.

"I-I just I've been having nightmares alot ones were....Gwen dies because of me or I am strapped to a table and my dad's cutting off my wrist to get the omnitrix off" tears started falling down his face as he spoke. Rook patted his head trying to comfort the human.

"there, there" he spoke softly. Ben looked at him for a moment before tilting his head down. He moved forward so his forehead rested on Rooks chest.

"Again" he asked in a shaky voice. Rook relaxed sitting back against the back of the seats. He patted Ben's head again letting his other hand rubbing the humans back.

"there, there it's ok" he told mimicking what Ben had showed him so many months ago. Rook stopped rubbing Ben's back and patting his head when he heard a light snoring. He looked down to see Ben had fallen back asleep in the revannahganders arms. Rook rubbed his back one more time before speaking again.

"This is something I didn't know about you I didn't know that you were in pain I am sorry for not noticing" he sighed to himself knowing he'd have to get up and drive Ben home soon. Not yet Rook wanted to hold the small human a little longer.


	3. mabey I can help

It's been three days since the night on the dock and Rook has hardly seen or heard from Ben. He'd see him during briefing but the young teen kept his distance and seemed to avoid Rook at all costs. Finally it was time for their Thursday patrol. Rook waited for Ben patiently leaning against his truck. Finally he noticed the small human walking up to his truck. Rook smiled at him standing up straight.

"Good afternoon Ben" he waved a little. Ben ignored his greeting and hopped into the truck with out even looking at rook. Rook sighed to himself letting his smile fall. He got into the drivers seat ready to start the engine. He looked over at Ben who was leaning an arm on the door and staring out the window. Rook gave a sad look as he started the truck and started driving out of the parking lot.

 

A few hours of patrol later.

through the hours rook tried to make conversation but Ben just stayed quite not even acknowledging rooks existence. Rook decided to stop at a Mr smoothy hopping it would get the boy to talk.

"Are you hungry I'll buy" rook offered after stopping his truck across the street from the Mr smoothys. Ben sighed not looking away from the window where he could see the small smoothy joint.

"No I am not hungry" he finally spoke. The words were dull and had no emotion in them. It broke rooks heart to hear such a tone coming from the normally cheery hero.

"Ben" he spoke softly.

"Are you ok you seem to be avoiding me lately" rook asked turning his body to the small teen. Ben whipped his head in rooks direction with a strong glare On his face.

"Well sorry I can't be there all the time to hold your hand" he said in a raised tone. Rook gave a sad look like he was a child that was being yelled at by his mother. He turned his body back to the dashboard looking down at the wheel.

"I am sorry forgive me if I have been a burden" Ben's features softened, he felt bad for what he shouted at rook . He sighed looking forward at the glass.

"I am sorry I didn't mean that I don't know why I said it" rook looked at him, curious as to why Ben would say something he didn't mean. Ben glanced over noticing the look on rooks face.

"I guess I said it because you saw me crying and men don't cry" rook raised a brow at Bess words not understanding the saying. Ben ran his middle finger over a hang nail on one of his other fingers.

"It's something my dad and coach use to say"

"Why is it bad to be caught crying" rook asked still not understanding.

Ads by BlockAndSurfAd Options

 

"It just... Is I don't know why but the point is I am suppose to be the child like hero who makes every situation seem lighter like it's not even real, not the one that's constantly afraid of every decision I make or worried about what I've done to get the people around me hurt but I am" his was shaky and he trembled in his seat.

 

Ads by BlockAndSurfAd Options

 

 

"I am always afraid, what if we don't make it, what if there's no way to fix this, what if I get someone killed" Ben stopped to breath. His breathing was uneven and his body trembled in fear. He looked out the window hopping not seeing rook would help calm him down. Rook reached over and patted Ben's head not knowing what elts to do In this situation. Ben turned to him fear clear on his face. Somehow seeing rook smile made him feel a little better.

"Ben" he spoke softly. "I don't think crying makes you weak it just makes you human, along with the fear of other people's well being if you didn't have compassion then you wouldn't be a hero" rook removed his hand sitting back. Ben lowered his head trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. He clinched his teeth failing to hold back his sobs. Rook was taken back by the sudden crying before smiling again. He patted Ben's head gently.

"There,there". Ben raised his head chuckling as the tears ran down his red face. He whipped his tears away as rook pulled back again.

"You dork" he said in a shaky tone covering his eyes with his sleeve.

"I will take that as a compliment" the two laughed.

"So you hungry now" Rook asked after the laughter had died down and Ben's face was its normal peach color. Ben looked at Mr smoothys then turned to rook A big smile on his face.

"Ya I am starving you're buying right" he chuckled before opening the door and leaving. Rook smiled in defeat he was happy Ben trusted him enough to open up it made him feel closer to his hero.


End file.
